I am Special
by The Howling Behemoth
Summary: Naruto is cast from the clan for his favored siblings for not being special enough. So he decides to become the most special person. OP Naruto/Harem Continued as- AM I SPECIAL ENOUGH
1. Chapter 1

I do not own 'Naruto'

**Special**

The Village Hidden in the Leaves, Konaha. It was and still is renown as being the most powerful of the Five great villages.

It was currently under attack by the strongest demon. A nine tailed fox demon, the Kyuubi.

The Shinobi of the village were laying down their lives to defend their homes.

"We have to hold it back!" A Shinobi shouted.

They knew they were only stalling for their leader.

"AAAHH!"

A scream pierced through the battle. It was loud enough to halt even the Kyuubi's rampage.

Only one type of scream could reach that specific level. It was a scream of pain that only females were accustomed to. One that males were lucky to never have to experience.

Someone was giving birth.

* * *

"Come on Kushina-Chan, push!" A male voice urged "Just one more push!"

The voice belonged to The Yellow Flash of Konaha, Minato Namikaze, the Fourth Hokage.

"DAMN YOU MINATO!" A female voice raged "YOU PUT THESE THINGS IN ME!"

This voice belonged to the Red Death, Kushina Uzumaki Namikaze. The wife of the Hokage and mother of his children.

_Come on Kushina! _He mentally pleaded. _The plan won't work without them! _

Another scream tore through the room, this time it had help. Two newborn babies were crying along with her, just for different reasons.

"See." Minato spoke "That wasn't so bad."

This earned him a hard glare.

"So what are you going to name them?" A wise voice asked.

Turning, they saw the former Hokage, Sarutobi Hiruzen. Beside him were two of the Legendary Sennin, Tsunade and Jiraiya.

"Mom." Minato spoke holding the boy "I'd like to name him after uncle Nawaki." He then held the girl "Kushina wanted to name her Mito."

They turned their attention toward the two children, twins. The first and eldest by a few minutes had a bushel of light red hair Nawaki. The second had a tuft of dark red hair, Mito.

The Slug Sennin was touched by her son's kindness. Both names had belonged to important figures in her life. His father Jiraiya just proudly watched in silence and understanding. He didn't mind in the slightest, he already had one named after him.

"The Uzumaki blood is strong in them." Kushina stated tiredly. "Her head is as red as mine."

**_RRROOOOAAAAARRRRRR_**

The moment of silence had been ruined.

"Minato-Kun." Hiruzen spoke sadly "You know you don't need to do this."

"I do." Minato spoke firmly "You entrusted me with the title of Hokage, I'll-."

He never had the chance to finish thanks to a Karate chop to the neck.

"You have years ahead of you." Hiruzen spoke "I'll take of the fox." He turned to Kushina "Which one?"

"Take Mito." Kushina spoke "The Uzumaki blood is stronger in her."

* * *

The Kyuubi could be seen by all as it was vanquished. Each and every last Shinobi watched as it was pulled away into the child.

The praises for the child could be heard all over the village. Their was only one place that didn't celebrate with them.

The Namikaze household.

"Am big brother now?" A three year old Naruto asked with the innocence only a child could have.

Unfortunately, there was no one there to answer him.

His parents had run off as soon as Kushina's water had broke. He didn't know what it meant, he just knew it was a sign that his siblings were coming.

He didn't blame them for their actions, how could he. He was a three years old, but he was smart. He knew his parents were busy people. During an attack by a powerful demon during child birth. He couldn't blame them.

It's not like he would be forgotten a lot, right?

Wrong.

* * *

**5 years later**.

An 8 year old Naruto stared in contempt from on top of the clan wall. He watches as his parents trained his younger siblings.

Minato was teaching Mito how to mold the Kyuubi's chakra. Kushina was teaching Nawaki how to mold chakra chains.

They were training hard on their abilities, and proud of their work. Naruto would be lying if he said he wasn't jealous of them.

_Maybe if I had been special like them, I'd be loved too. _He thought bitterly.

They trained his younger siblings while he was forced to watch on the side. He could never ask to be trained, though he knew what the answer would be.

"No."

"These are clan techniques Naruto."

"ANBU!"

He asked himself why that was the case, why they got special training. He asked the question out loud once and only once and has regretted it ever since.

"Because they're special." He was answered bluntly.

Ever since he asked that question, he's never asked for training. Not that he would get it, he wouldn't even try.

Especially after he heard his so called godfather deliver some important news to his so called parents.

* * *

**_Flashback 1 1/2 years ago_**

A six year old Naruto was heading to his fathers study. He was going to try and ask his father to teach him...anything.

When he arrived to the door, he heard to voices. His father and the pervert.

"...did they tell you?" Minato asked.

"They spoke of an odd prophecy." Jiraiya stated.

"Let's here it." Kushina stated.

"They tell of one sired by the whirlpool and the light." He motioned to the couple "The child shall have in more than it truly is." He continued "Of the power not it's own shall it bring either a new dawn or dusk."

"Not that hard to interpret." Kushina stated.

"One of our child shall use a power not it's own." Minato continued.

"But the last part worries me." Jiraiya states. "If the child turns evil, it'll destroy Konaha."

"It's Mito." Minato stated.

"How do you know that?" Kushina asks.

"The Kyuubi's power isn't hers." He answered "And I already know the perfect solution for the last part."

"That is?"

"Nawaki." The Hokage answers "With his chakra chains, he can suppress the fox."

The adults molded it over in their heads for a few moments. They had to admit is was a decent plan, flaws could be fixed later.

"Good plan." Kushina stated. "We should increase their training.

"What about Naruto?" Jiraiya asks.

"...I'll take care of that myself." Minato stated as Kushina placed a hand on his shoulder "We can't waste time on a lost cause."

The distraught Naruto had heard every word. _So that's it? _He thought sadly. _A lost cause._ He now knew that his parents wouldn't even try to help him. _I guess I am a lost cause, c__ompared to them at least_. Mito was the holder of the Kyuubi, that made her potential near limitless. Nawaki was caught chewing on his chakra chains that proved the Uzumaki blood was strong in him.

He silently went to his room.

* * *

As Minato had said, he had taken care of it. He had did it in a way that no one would have ever assumed. It had been the biggest act of betrayal Naruto had ever felt.

It was only a day after Jiraiya had spoke of the prophecy.

"Hey Naruto-Kun." His father called "Let's go get some ramen."

Naruto had been both surprised and confused when Minato called him. After he had heard about the prophecy he had assumed that his father hadn't loved him.

_Maybe I was wrong_. He thought.

"Y-Yeah!" He answered excitedly.

They had walked to Ichiraku's, Naruto's favorite place. They had ate in silence for most of the time, Naruto didn't care. He was just glad that he was with his dad.

"Naruto." His father spoke suddenly.

"Yes?"

"You love the family right?" Minato asked in a strange tone "You'd do anything for it, right?"

"Yes." Naruto answered.

Naruto honestly did love his family. It was small, not really fit to be called a clan, but they were still family.

"You know your little siblings are destined for great things, right?" Minato asked in the same tone "That they'll need all of our attention."

Now Naruto understood where the conversation was going. _This is how he tell's me that I'm worthless. _Naruto thought sadly.

"Yes dad." Naruto spoke near tears "I know about the prophecy."

"...You heard that." Minato asked before cheering up "Good, that makes it easier to explain." He looked down at the sad Naruto "Are you finished with your ramen?"

Naruto looked at his half eaten sixth bowl. The wondrous flavor had turned bitter in his mouth.

"Yes." He answered.

"Come on." Minato urged "Let's take you home."

Minato stood and began walking off with Naruto following.

"Wait dad!" Naruto called "That's the wrong way." He called pointing in the opposite direction "The compound is the other way."

"Come along Naruto." Minato spoke in the strange tone again.

Naruto followed silently.

When they finally came to a stop, it was in front of a strange building. There were a lot of kids, some where running around and others sitting alone.

An elderly lady approached them. She gave Naruto a quick glance before turning toward the Hokage.

"Is he the one?" She asked the Hokage

"Yes." Minato answered.

"Come along now." The lady spoke.

"W-what?" Naruto was confused.

"You haven't told him?" The elder asked.

"No." Minato stated "He'll figure it out."

"What's going on?" Naruto asked terrified.

"Naruto-Kun..." The elder spoke sadly "I'm Biwaki Sarutobi, the Third's wife." She seemed nervous "I welcome you to Konaha's orphanage...your new home."

Realization dawned on Naruto.

He did the only thing a child could do, he cried.

"Don't make this any harder Naruto." Minato ordered "It's for the best of the clan."

"How?" Biwaki asked, only to be silence by a glare.

When they looked backed to Naruto, he was gone.

* * *

Naruto had run as fast as he could. He had to get there.

_Mom will save me! _He thought with hope.

Mother's had a different bond with their children. They do spend nine months together.

The clan compound.

He added a little chakra to the door like he had been taught. Nothing happened, it didn't open like it was supposed to.

He began banging on the door and shouting at the top his lungs.

"MOM, HELP MOM!" He shouted.

A small crowd began to form, but no one acted.

Eventually the doors opened.

There stood Kushina with the twins in her arms.

"Can I help you?" Kushina asked calmly.

"MOM, DAD IS TRYING TO PUT ME IN A ORPHANAGE!" He shouted "HELP!"

What Naruto was expecting was consolation and love. What he got was a firm smack to the face.

"Naruto-San." She spoke in a cold tone "You're disrupting my family, please begone."

"M-Mom?" Naruto asked in fear.

"You heard her." A voice spoke.

Naruto turned and saw Minato standing behind him with Biwaki.

"No..." Naruto whispered in despair.

"Come along Naruto-Kun." Biwaki spoke, tears still in her eyes.

The fight finally left Naruto. He made his way to Biwaki's side. They made a sad walk back to the orphanage.

That night, Naruto cried into Biwaki's shoulder for hours.

"If... only I-I was... s-special." He cried to himself.

"You are special." Biwaki spoke firmly "Don't let anyone tell you different."

* * *

**Present time**

That was why he watched in contempt from a distance.

He _couldn't_ come any closer then this thanks to security. The seals Minato had added seals that blocked all but family signatures, which he was not.

If that wasn't enough, he couldn't be adopted. Minato had passed a law that made it forbidden to adopt him. Something about making sure no one tried to manipulate him for the Uzumaki/Namikaze genes he could pass on. Any child bared by him would be Uzumaki/Namikaze, no way to get around that.

The entire village just treated him as a ghost after that. Apparently if they couldn't breed him, then know one wanted to be associated with the outcast. That meant no friends or family for Naruto.

The worst part, worst then his own loneliness.

Naruto was forbidden to contact either of the twins. They weren't allowed to know of his existence, a law was made to enforce it. If broken, the punishment was death.

That didn't mean he couldn't watch over them, protect them from a distance.

He didn't blame his siblings in the slightest. How could he, they didn't decide on how they would be born. He himself admitted that they were special, more than him at least. His hate filled glares were aimed directly toward his former parents.

He hated his parents for their action. Actually, he hated his parents for their lack of actions.

Not that they cared.

It was that reason that he swore to himself that he would become the most special.

* * *

**HOW SHOULD NARUTO BE SPECIAL.-GO TO POLLS (Easier for me.)**

**BLOODLINEs**

**OR **

**DEMONs**

**Not both.-Polls close Friday**


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own 'Naruto'

**I must apologize.**

**I AM CONTINUING THE STORY _AS AM I SPECIAL ENOUGH_. I NEED TO MAKE CHANGES BUT I WANT TO KEEP THE STORY UP LIKE I DID GUMDALL.**

**REASONS**

**-I NEED TO MAKE CONNECTIONS IN STORY.**

**-I NEED TO CHANGE BACKGROUND.**

**-I NEED TO MAKE MINATO MORE OF A DICK.**

**AS COMPENSATION I WILL ADD _TRUE NINJA_ AND TWO CHAPTERS TO _AM I SPECIAL ENOUGH_. ALL OF THESE SHOULD BE UP ALREADY.**


End file.
